Under the Sea
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: Buggy's crew has found One Piece. But an unfortunate event causes them to lose it. Buggy sings about his losts and misfortunes. Songfic.


**Under the sea**

**Welcome to my new songfic! I thought this up during my maths class when I had to entertain myself before I died from boredom! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the little mermaid.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Buggy's Ship, somewhere in the grand line…

Buggy and his crew were sailing around the grand line in search of Luffy. But something else had his occupation at the moment.

"Where did you find this Alvida?" asked Buggy. Alvida had come on board with a large chest (Treasure chest for pervs getting the wrong idea)

"Got it from a travelling salesman on the last island we stopped at" said Alvida "He said he found it in Raftel, the location of one piece!"

"Raftel? Why didn't you say so earlier? Crack it open!" shouted Buggy.

"Charging Safe Cracker!" shouted Cabaji as he charged towards the chest and burst it open with his sword. The treasure inside was beautiful.

"What's this?" asked Buggy as he picked up a note.

_Congratulations on finding my treasure,_

_May it make all your dreams come true!_

_Signed, Gol D. Roger_

Buggy began to twitch. "Gol… D… Roger…" said Buggy "IT'S ONE PIECE! WE FOUND ONE PIECE!"

"What're talking 'bout Buggy" said Alvida "This here is _my _treasure! I bought it!"

"But I'm the captain" said Buggy "So it's _mine!_"

Alvida pulled out her mace. "MINE!" shouted Alvida. "MINE!" shouted Buggy as all his body parts separated "CHOP CHOP HURRICANE!"

The two began to fight. Alvida raised her club which scared Ritchie the lion. Ritchie jumped and rocked the ship. The chest tipped over and fell into the ocean.

"ONE PIECE!" screamed Buggy and Alvida it made a splash. "Oh well" said Alvida "Back to work I guess"

Alvida, Cabaji, Mohji and Ritchie walked away. Buggy stayed and looked over the side. "It's gone…" said Buggy is disbelief. Music began to play and Buggy decided to take advantage of the odd situation by singing a song about his current feelings.

Life was always sweeter  
Made it worth singing a song  
But that was before  
The straw-hat came along  
I almost beat him I tell you!  
Before my limbs were stolen by that whore  
Soon I found my limbs  
And began to chase him so I could settle the score!

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's gone  
Flushed down the John!  
Now I'm full of misery!  
In this ship I slave all day  
When I saw that treasure I thought it was here to stay  
But while I'm singin'

It's for ever sinkin'

My One Piece treasure is sinking,  
Under the sea!

After I was gone all my crewmates were happy  
As someone else could rule  
But they weren't happy

Because their captain was lion that was part mule!  
But when I returned my dear old crew were lucky  
They did not suffer a horrible fate  
For abandoning me I probably should  
have put their heads on a plate!

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
The straw-hat beat me  
since then I live in misery!  
When I found One Piece  
I thought it was my lucky day  
but then karma took it away!  
But now I'm in trouble,  
As my treasure is lost in the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
I took a bite of Chop Chop  
I thought I couldn't be stopped!  
Naturally,  
Someone got in the way  
My defeat, as tragic as a play  
Now I'm a wondering spirit  
You got to hear it

My One Piece treasure is sinking  
Under the sea

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where fish young and old  
Eat away at my gold  
This music has got to me  
What do the straw-hats got? Fame and pleasure  
All I got is lost treasure  
Everyone in my crew here  
Don't like the things are around here  
Under the sea  
my treasure sinks  
under the sea

This really stinks  
Everyone in my crew here  
Don't like the things are around here  
That's why thing's around here got hotter  
Before one piece went into the water  
I'll no longer be in the show  
Because if one piece is in the ocean then I to go-  
Under the sea!

With that, Buggy jumped into the ocean.

Meanwhile the merry go was passing.

"And from then on it was pork and beans" said Luffy.

"I don't think that's healthy" said Nami.

"Hey look!" said Luffy as he pointed to Buggy as he dived into the water "Check out that ugly bird plunging into the water!"

"Luffy I think that's Buggy!" said Nami.

"No way!" said Luffy "Buggy is a fine looking young man, that was just an ugly bird!"

End

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm aware that this isn't my best work but I still hope that you review!**


End file.
